


Poetry Meme (1)

by Elennare



Series: Poetry Meme Half-Drabbles [1]
Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer, Firefly, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome, The Little White Horse - Elizabeth Goudge
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Half Drabble, Inspired by Poetry, Meme, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five half-drabbles (one per fandom) inspired by poetry, written for a Livejournal meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Meme (1)

**Author's Note:**

> The meme itself:
> 
> 1: Pick five fandoms.  
> 2: Visit [this site](http://plagiarist.com/poetry/random/) to find your first RANDOM POEM OF POWER. Write down the 5th line (yes, even if it's an E.E. Cummings poem and you wind up with an apostrophe). Repeat five times and - you guessed it - list 'em in alphabetical order! (No cheating, mind! This is a challenge and it's always been about creativity.)  
> 3: I think you can see where this is going. Write a very quick 50-word half-drabble for each fandom (try to do it all in one sitting - make your brain explode!), using the line from the poem as a prompt. You don't have to include it in the half-drabble - it's just inspiration.  
> 4: Bravo! Have a cookie.
> 
> I didn't always follow the "alphabetical order" bit...

**Swallows and Amazons** : _This this is she (Arcades - John Milton)_  
  
I’ve sailed before, of course. Good little ships they were, too; but this one is different. I’m her Captain - for the summer, at least - and I know, from the moment I first put my hand upon the tiller, that I’ll belong to the Swallow for the rest of my life.  
  
  
**Chalet School** :  _people I loved (Last night I drove a car - Gregory Corso)_  
  
‘How could I not have seen till now how much I love her?’ I wonder in anguish, the beads of Cherry’s old rosary slipping through my fingers as I pray. ‘Heavenly Father, I’ve lost so many people I loved... Spare Hilda, I beg you. Don’t make me lose her, too.’  
  
  
**Little White Horse** :  _blended with the paper (This Is A Photograph Of Me - Margaret Atwood)_  
  
The names inked on the fly-leaves of the two books had faded with the passing of the years, until they were impossible to understand. It didn’t matter, though; they had already done their duty, played their part in reuniting the pair who had made the inscriptions, so many years ago.  
  
  
**Harry Potter** :  _Bathed in flaming founts of duty (The Countess Cathleen In Paradise - William Butler Yeats)_  
  
From the first day of that dark year, Pomona Sprout knows what her house will do. Not for them Gryffindor’s reckless blaze of glory, or Ravenclaw’s brilliant strategies, or Slytherin’s cunning self preservation. Hufflepuff will simply do their duty; stand for tolerance, loyalty, and justice. Stand... and die for them.  
  
  
**Firefly** :  _On that neglected turf and quiet stone (Churchill’s Grave - Lord Byron)_  
  
It’s strange, visiting junkyards for engine parts. They make me think of a graveyard... dead ships, too broken to fly, left to rust. Still, they don’t need the parts no more, and I can’t keep Serenity flying without them. She won’t be another of these, not while I’m her mechanic.


End file.
